Cute
by 80person27
Summary: Tsuna hates being called cute with a passion, but he can make an exception for Yamamoto-senpai.


**So when I woke up I read the latest chapters of Fairy Tail and I was happy that they had two chapters out and going crazy because of Wendy. Now onto actually saying something about this one-shot. This idea just randomly popped into my head, like all the others. I was just thinking that Tsuna doesn't seem like the type to wanna be called cute, even thought it's true, and then I just added some Yama into it and bam, I got another one-shot. By the way, this doesn't have the mafia and Takeshi is a grade higher than Tsuna. Now please enjoy this one-shot of randomness enduced cheeseburger.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR

**Cute**

"Aw~ You're still so cute, Tsuna-kun." Some woman said as he smiled at the teen. "How do you do it? My son is so rebellious. I wish he was as cute as you." She said. She then turned to his mom. "You're so lucky to have such a cute son, Nana."

"I am, aren't I? No matter how old he is, I will always think my Tsu-kun is cute." Nana said.

"Hahaha! Don't mind them, Tsuna. It's fine for a boy your age to be called cute." The woman's husband said, ruffling his head.

"I'm not cute." Tsuna mumbled as he walked up the stairs and went to his room.

"Tsuna-kun!" Turning around, before walking up the steps, he saw two of his only friends walk up to him. "Can we go with you? It's to crowded down here."

"Oh. Uni, Enma. Sure. Come on." The trio started walking up the steps and headed for the brunet's room.

"Did they start calling you cute again?" His red headed friend asked, knowing that's the only reason his friend would go to his room in the middle of a party.

"Yeah. I always hate when Kaa-san has these parties. Whenever one of her friends sees me they always say I'm cute. I'm not cute." He mumbled the last part, but his friends didn't even need to hear it to know what he said.

"It's not that bad. I'm called cute all the time." Uni said as they went into his room and just relaxed in different spots.

"Yeah, but for one you're a girl and two you are cute." Tsuna said.

"I don't see how the first one matters and you are cute too." Uni replied. Tsuna just sighed.

"I knew you three would be in here." They turned to the door to see an older boy pop his head through it. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Byakuran." Tsuna and Enma said plainly as they did their own thing.

"Is there something you needed?" Uni asked, looking at her brother.

"No. I just wanted to come in here and bug you guys." He said while putting a marshmallow in his mouth. Tsuna and Enma froze at this and tried to find a way to escape. He walked up to Tsuna, who was on his bed, and looked down at him with a mischievous smile. "Even for being in junior high, you're still so _cute_, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said, putting extra emphasis on cute, knowing the brunet hated being called that with a passion.

"That's it! I'm going out!" Tsuna exclaimed as he got up from the bed and stomped out of the room. Byakuran just looked please while the other two sighed.

* * *

'I am not cute. I'd be fine if they said handsome or soe thing, but I'm in junior high for kami's sake! I am _not _cute.' Tsuna thought as he headed for the park near his house. 'Stupid Byakuran. He knows I hate being called that and he still does it. I don't get how he can be related to Uni in any way.'

"Alright! Go fetch!"

"Huh?" Hearing someone yelled, Tsuna turned and saw a boy who he recognized to be his senpai and the baseball ace of Namimori junior high. 'I wonder what Yamamoto-senpai is doing here...' He then saw a dog with brown fur run up to the older boy and dropped a baseball in front of him. 'Oh. He must be here to play with his dog.'

"Huh? Ah! You're Sawada from class 2-B, right!?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Tsuna saw the boy and his dog jog up to him.

"Um...Yeah. Hi." He said back.

"So what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I was just trying to get away from a party my Kaa-san is having." Tsuna answered with disdain in his voice. "So what were you doing here?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was just here play with my dog. Say hi, Jiro." The dog barked and wagged it's tail at meeting someone knew. "Haha! I guess he likes you." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Well that's rare. I thought every dog hated me." Tsuna said as he petted the dog.

"Well maybe you can come over some time so we can all play together." Yamamoto suggested, making Tsuna blush a little.

"Um...Sure."

"So why'd you want to get away from the party?" The raven haired teen asked as they went to go sit down at one of the benches. Tsuna got a sour looked on his face.

"Everyone there always calls me cute and they all know I hate being called that." He said with a pout.

"I don't see why that's so bad." The older boy said.

"I am _not _cute!" Tsuna yelled louder than he expected. He shrunk back after the loud outburst.

"That's not true." Tsuna gave a questioning look which turned into a small glare. "I think you're cute." Tsuna stopped glaring and got a surprised look on his face which turned I to him blushing. "Ah! Is that the time!? Sorry, Tsuna. I have to go. See you at school!" He called back as he started to run with his dog. Tsuna just stared at him as he left. He couldn't get what Yamamoto had said out of his head.

'...I should get back home before Kaa-san starts to worry...' He though as he got up and started to walk home. '...Maybe being cute isn't so bad...' He thought with a blush.

**_END_**

**And there you have it. Another one-shot done and I must say that I don't think I did as well as I could have, but oh well. Now on to another topic, like I so commonly do. Before making this I was reading an 8027 fanfic and I couldn't even read the first chapter without squealing like crazy because of what was going on in it. Beside that, I really have nothing else to say here. So, until whenever, _BYE!_**


End file.
